There are a number of existing vehicles with tiltable decks for carrying other vehicles or loads. Generally, the existing vehicles have a steep deck angle in the tilted configuration, which makes them difficult to load or unload. It is desirable to provide a relatively shallow loading angle so that the underside of a vehicle being loaded or unloaded will not scrape on the ground or the deck. Other vehicles may have a relatively shallow angle but either a very long deck or they require a large empty space behind the vehicle when loading or unloading.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,449 describes truck with a bed which is pivoted to the truck chassis towards the rear axle. A pair of wheel lifts is connected to the bed in order to lift a vehicle onto or off the truck due to the relatively steep loading angle of the bed. Generally, in order to provide a shallow loading angle on a truck of this kind, the bed needs to be very long, which reduces the maneuverability of the truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,592 describes a truck with a tilt-and-slide deck which slides rearwardly and tilts in order to load or unload a vehicle. While this arrangement provides a relatively shallow loading angle, a large amount of space is required behind the truck for loading or unloading.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,658 describes a truck with a split chassis such that the cab tilts forwardly as the deck tilts rearwardly. Whilst the truck provides a shallower deck angle than a conventional tilting deck with a rear pivot, the deck angle is still steeper than is desirable. Further, due to the stoppers hanging below the rear end of the deck, as the deck is tilted to the rearmost position, the stoppers will raise the deck off the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,308 describes a trailer having a split bed which is hinged between its two axles. Whilst the rear end of the bed tilts towards the ground, in the tilted configuration there is a peak provided between the front and rear parts of the bed, which could cause a vehicle to “bottom out” on the peak during loading or unloading.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,053 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,974 describe load carrying trailers which provide shallow loading angles. That can be achieved in trailers by having the deck in a low and/or permanently-angled position between the wheels. However, such a configuration is generally not applicable to trucks, as they require greater strength and rigidity, as well as requiring additional room to accommodate the drive system including the drive shaft and differential.
Other load carrying vehicles are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,142; U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,856; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,053.
It is an object of at least preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide a truck which ameliorates at least one of the disadvantages outlined above and/or which at least provides the public with a useful choice.